Merciful
by Sonic Fan 74
Summary: First Fanfic so constructive criticism welcome! Basically a remake of the beginning of Chapter 6 of Book of Shadows. Take a look and review! Rated T because I'm paranoid. May make some edits later.


A/N

Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever, so constructive criticism is of course welcome. For my first story I decided to do a Corpse Party fanfic because... I flipped a coin and it came out heads.

Enjoy!

A/N

Darkness.

That was the first thing Yuka Mochida thought of when she came to. She couldn't see anything at all except for a black void as far as the eye can see. The second thing she thought of was pain. There was a dreadful pounding in the back of her head, almost like someone was hitting her with a hammer every few seconds.

''Onii-chan...'' Yuka whispered. Onii-chan. Satoshi. He'd protect her. He'd just pat her head and make the pain go away. But... where was he now?

''Are you awake now, Yuka?'' The sudden voice pulled Yuka from her thoughts. She turned her head in it's direction, but found she still could not see anything. The sound of a chair scraping back entered her ears, and then the tapping of footsteps as whoever was sitting down made his way to her.

''Have you finally calmed down Yuka, my dear sister?'' Sister? It didn't sound like her Onii-chan. But it seemed very familiar. Then, suddenly, the darkness in front of her was lifted, giving her sight once more. Yuka looked around the room she was in. It appeared to be some kind of lab, and Yuka seemed to be on one of the many tables scattered throughout the room. She tried to move her legs and get off, but found that she couldn't move them at all. They seemed to be bound by some kind of rope.

''Don't struggle, Yuka~. You'll only make things worse," the voice whispered in her ear. Then someone stepped out from behind her. It was a tall man with dark-bluish hair that fell in front of his eyes. He had a white untucked shirt and a maroon blazer slung over his right shoulder, and black trousers with a silver chain looped into them. Yuka's eyes widened in realization and fear. Yuuya Kizami. The man who tried to kill her.

"Ahh, glad you still remember me," he said, grinning maniacally. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd hit you to hard. But now that you awake..." Kizami pulled out a knife from his pocket. The silver blade was stained with dried blood. Yuka watched it fearfully as the young man slowly rotated it.

"Do you want to see something amazing Yuka? It's the exact moment when a life ends. When it shines it's brightest. And lucky you, you'll be the brightest one yet!" Yuuya said, his face twisted into a maniacal grin, and his eyes filled with madness, as he pressed the blade into Yuka's cheek. Unable to hold back the tears anymore, Yuka cried out in pain as crimson blood leaked out of the wound and onto the table.

(5 minutes later)

Yuka trembled in fear on the table, covered in cuts and blood. She didn't even have the strength to struggle anymore. Kizami looked over her, eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure.

"Look at you, poor girl. Tied up. Soaked in your own blood. Its pitiful," he said, smiling as he looked her up and down. Continuing to smile, he raised his knife above his head. "Don't worry Yuka. I'm feeling merciful. So I'll be sure to end you quickly!"

...

...

...

...

_Poor Girl?_

_Pitiful_?

_Merciful_?

_What the hell am I thinking? _Kizami thought as he slowly lowered his knife hand. _Why_ _am I feeling pity for her? What makes her different from the others?_ Yuuya looked down at the cowering girl before him, eyes still closed in fear. _So small... So innocent. She shouldn't be put through this pain... Did I really just think that?! _Suddenly, Kizami gripped the edge of the table, thoughts rushing into his mind.

"Why..." he whispered. "Why is this happening? I'm acting like some idiotic OC!" Yuka, surprised that she wasn't dead yet, slowly opened her eyes to see Kizami holding his head in his hands, shaking like he was about to collapse and muttering inaudible gibberish. She knew she should take advantage of this and try to escape, but... Kizami looked like he was in real pain, and her helpful nature took over.

"Are... are you alright?" She asked, still half-afraid. Yuuya slowly raised his head and looked at her, his eyes know filled with confusion, shock, and regret. "There... there are some headache pills in my...my pocket. You can take some... if you want..." Kizami stared at her in pure disbelief. He had nearly killed her, and here she was, offering him medicine. Slowly, his lips curved upwards into a smile. Not a smirk or a murderous grin, but an actual, genuine, smile. As if to reassure him, Yuka nervously smiled back at him.

"Yuka..." he said, reaching out to her, gratitude and happiness written all over his face. Than, out of nowhere, something large and metal slammed into the side of his head, sending him crushing to the floor. _So, this is how it ends huh_, he thought as blood poured from his wound. _Rather anticlimactic. Still... _Yuuya looked up at Yuka, looking at him with panic and concern, and smiled at her._ At least I know even a man like me... Still has the potential for redemption. _Turning on his side, Yuuya saw a dark figure standing over him, raising some kind of hammer. _Just wish I realized that sooner._

_A/N_

_That was my first fanfiction! Please let me know what you thought of it and let me know about any mistakes. Sorry if Yuuya seemed a little OC (As he said himself!)!_


End file.
